You're my angel
by babyangel4869
Summary: Love cannot be forced.Sometimes we didn't realized when love is blossoming in our heart. He need to find his true angel. He want to live with his angel forever.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

I LOVE YOU

That was the last word uttered by Shinichi before unconsciousness .Haibara could only shed tears while embracing Shinichi weakening body.

KUDO-KUN!

6 MONTHS AGO...

At Agasa Hakase's house..

"Kudo-kun I have good news to tell you" said Haibara.

"What is it?You've got a boyfriend huh?" asked Conan while laughing.

"It's not funny okay. Do you really don't want to know the good news?" Haibara asked Conan.

"Okay. What is 'that' good news?"Conan asked.

"I have managed to create a antidote that can restore yourself to Kudo Shinichi" Haibara said.

"Really. Thanks Haibara" Conan said as he hugged Haibara.

Haibara was a bit surprised by Conan's sudden act but she smiled happy to please the most she loved. Suddenly ...

"I'm home. Shinichi, Ai-kun, what you guys are doing?" asked Hakase surprised to see them hugging when he had just returned from buying goods.

"Hakase, don't misunderstand " said Haibara.

However Agasa Hakase just looked at them with suspicion.

"Hakase, don't mistunderstand. I hug Haibara becauses she's managed to create a antidote. Meaning that I can be Kudo Shinichi again." explains Conan.

"Is it right Ai-kun. That's great." Hakase said with a smile.

The next day...

"Is it true Conan-kun?" asked Ayumi.

"Is it true that you and Haibara-san will be staying with your parents abroad" Mitsuhiko asked.

"Yup. Moreover we get the opportunity to continue our studies there .Opportunity does not come often" Conan said.

"When did you two will be leaving Japan ?" asked Genta.

" Tomorow. Moreover it's been a long time we haven't met our parents" Haibara said.

"Why you two haven't told us earlier. We did not have time to have a party for both of you" Ayumi said.

Suddenly they came across with Ran and Sonoko.

"What are you all doing here?" asked Ran.

"Ran-oneechan, did you know that Conan-kun and Ai-chan will going to America tomorrow?" asked Ayumi.

"Is it true,Chibi-chan?" asked Sonoko.

"Yes." Conan answered.

"That can't be helped. Conan-kun's parents call us yesterday. From now on they will take care of Conan-kun because they really miss their son." Ran said.

"What if we held a party for both of them. Who agree with my suggestion?" Sonoko said.

"We agree" The Detective Boys answered.

"Let's go to my house" Ran said and they went ahead leaving Conan and Haibara at the back.

"Is it okay for us to return to our true selves?" asked Haibara.

" Of course it is. Moreover The Black Organization has been defeated so there is nothing to worry about" Conan said.

"Do you want to go back to the original body only to be with your girlfriend?"she asked.

"It's not like that" he said.

"Not bad huh your trickery" she said while smiling.

"I ask for help from my mom to call Occhan to tell him that she wants her son to stay with her in America and she will pay all his son's expenses during his stay in Detective Agency. Fortunately they do not suspect anything strange." he said.

"Indeed they did not suspect anything but sooner or later the truth will be revealed" Haibara said.

"Huh?What are you talking about?"he asked.

"Even if I explain it you would never understand"she said.

"Whatever" he said.

"And you will never understand how my feelings towards you" she said deep inside her heart.

They walk together for the last time as Conan and Haibara as from tomorrow Conan Edogawa and Haibara Ai would not exist in this world forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later...

"Ran this weekend why don't we go out to eat some cake? I heard there is a new bakery opened" Sonoko said.

"Sorry Sonoko. This weekend I had to clean Shinichi's house "Ran said.

"Eh? Subaru-san doesn't lived there anymore?" Sonoko said disappointed.

"Before Conan-kun went to America he has told me that Subaru-san received an offer to study abroad and he had went there two weeks ago." Ran said.

"Owh... I have an idea. How about we go clean Shinichi's house at the end of the school day . With this you can spend this weekend with me" Sonoka said.

"That's a good idea. Okay " Ran said.

After the end of the school day, they headed to Shinichi's house. When they are on the way into Shinichi's house they saw a woman was entering Agasa Hakase's house.

"Who is that woman?" Ran asked.

"Don't know. Maybe Hakase's relatives" Sonoko said casually.

"But why is her face like is similar someone I know. Her face is like..."Ran said.

"Forget it. Let's go" Sonoko said as she pulled Ran's hand entering Shinichi's house.

After stepping into the house, they began to dividing the task .Sonoko clean the ground floor while Ran clean upstair . Once finished cleaning both floors they headed towards the kitchen to brew a cup of tea. While they are enjoying the tea, suddenly they heard the main door opened and strange footsteps heading towards the kitchen.

"Ran, do you heard that?" Sonoko asked.

"Yes,I heard it but who is it" Ran asked.

"Could it be a thief?" Sonoko said while holding Ran's hand.

"Sonoko stand back . I will give that thief a lesson" Ran said as she took the karate position.

Once the kitchen door opened Ran continued to attack him cause the guy fell to the floor. They are trying to identify that man's identity and how shocked they were once find out that man's identity.

"Shinichi" Ran said.

"Oww...what are you doing in my house?" Shinichi said.

"When did you return home?" Ran asked.

"Err...Yesterday" Shinichi answered.

Why didn't you tell me that you had return home?" Ran said angrily.

"I'm so sorry.I deliberately don't want to tell you. I want to make a surprise " Shinichi answered.

"Welcome home,Shinichi." Ran said while smiling.

"I'm back" Shinichi said while smiling.

THAT NIGHT

At Agasa Hakase's house...

"So Ran already know you're home?" Hakase asked.

"She already know" Shinichi said.

"Then, did Ran-kun ask you where did you go during the past year?"

"Yes. She has asked me so I tell her what had happened"

"So you also tell her about The Black Organization?"

"Of course not. Anyway that case already solved. By the way,where is she?"

"Do you mean Ai-kun. She was in the bathroom."

"I see. Hakase, is Haibara all right. Lately,she always behaved strangely"

"Why do you say so?"

"She seemed to try to avoid me. When we confronted each other she will run away from me and she always look at me as if there is something on my face"

"Shinichi,didn't you realized it?"

"Realized what?"

"Nothing. Don't you have to go to school tomorrow?"

"I forgot. See you tomorrow" Shinichi said and walked back to his house.

Haibara, who had been standing behind the wall could only produce heavy sigh.

"Baka ne,Kudo-kun"


	3. Chapter 3

AT TEITAN HIGH SCHOOL...

"Where have you been during the past year?" asked one of his friends.

"Sorry, I was involved in many investigation so I rarely get to attend school " Shinichi said.

"It's good to see you're back . If not your lovely girlfriend will cheating on you" his friend said while laughing.

"That's rude. Moreover I'm not his girlfriend" Ran said.

"Okay everyone,back to your seat. The first period will begin soon" the teacher said.

All students in the class begin to take their places.

"Before we start our class, I want to introduce a new student to you so treat her well" the teacher said.

The new students then enter the classroom . All eyes especially boys keep staring to the new students.

"This is the woman who I saw entered Hakase's house." Ran said.

"Eh? Is she the one you saw yesterday?" Sonoko asked.

"Yes. I didn't know that she was the same age as us. She look so mature and her face look like Ai-chan" Ran said.

"Please introduce yourself to your new classmate" the teacher said.

"My name is Shiho Miyano . Please treat me well" the new student introduced herself.

"For your information,she just moved from America so I hope you can show her a little bit about Japanese culture. Miyano-kun , you can take place beside Kudo-kun"

She approached the table and take a seat next to him.

"Please treat me well Kudo-kun. I mean Edogawa-kun" Shiho said with an evil smile.

"I never thought I will be in the same class again with the person who have made my body shrunk" Shinichi said.

"I thought you want to be in the same class again with this evil-eyed yawny girl"

"I think you just made me as your experimental material again. By the way Haibara can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Why did you seem like you are trying to avoid from me?Did I do something wrong?"

"The class is about to start. Let's talk another time"

THAT EVENING...

"Haibara,let's go. You're still living with Hakase right?" Shinichi asked.

"Shinichi,let's go home together" Ran said.

"I can go home by myself. If you need me just come to Hakase's house as usual " Shiho said as she goes by from them.

"Shinichi-kun,what does she mean by 'as usual'? Don't try to leave Ran for another woman. He has been waiting for you for many years" Sonoko warned him.

"Don't misunderstand. She said like that because I often go to Hakase's 's house. Nothing special between us" Shinichi explained.

"I understand. By the way, would you like to join us this weekend?" Ran asked.

"This weekend I have soccer practice so I can't join you. I'm going home first. See you next week " Shinichi said as he goes by from them.

"Wait Shinichi" Ran called him.

"Let him be. Let us go home" Sonoko said.

AT HAKASE'S HOUSE...

Shiho lying in bed while reading a fairy tales book given by Ayumi. It's been a while since she left her child life. While she was reading , she heard the door being knocked.

"Ai-kun, you haven't sleep yet?" Hakase asked.

"Not yet. I was reading this book. Hakase, can I be like in this fairy tale. Live happily with the person you love" Shiho said.

"Everyone in the world has the right to live happily with the person they love" Hakase said with a smile.

"Thank you,Hakase" Shiho said as she hugged him.

"I hope he will realize your feelings towards him" Hakase said.

"He wouldn't understand. He already had someone special besides him"

"Did you know that feelings can not be forced. Love will unite two hearts that loved each other so you have to believe in the power of love"

"I understand. I'll believe it"


	4. Chapter 4

AT THE CAFE...

"The cake is so delicious. Ran, what do you think?" Sonoko asked.

"Eh?Emm...It's delicious" Ran answered and her expression changed.

"Ran,are you okay? Is there something that is disturbing in your mind?"

"It's not that important"

"Does it have to do with Shinichi?"

"N-n-noo...not about him"

"Ran,you know that you're not good in lying . Just tell me"

"Actually, I think Shinichi has changed a lot. Since he back he's not like the old Shinichi. He as if trying to stay away from me and..."

"And what?"

"Miyano-san. I've been wondering who is she and how did Shinichi know her . It seems that they have known each other for a long time"

"Ran, don't tell me that you're jealous?"

"N-noo... why should I be jealous . He's not my boyfriend"

"Ran, you know that your heart cannot lie. I know that you love Shinichi. If not why you wait for him to come back for a long time. I've got an idea. Why don't you buy him some cake and you can give to him as a gift .He would like it"

"That's great idea "

AT HAKASE'S HOUSE...

"Thanks for the meal" Shinichi said.

"How's your practice?" Hakase asked.

"Good as usual. Nothing changed"

"Here. Dessert for today" Shiho said as she handed a plate of cake for them.

"Wow. Ai-kun, I didn't know that you bought a cake for dessert" Hakase said.

"Not me but Kudo-kun who bought this cake" Shiho answered.

"Is it true?" Hakase asked.

"Actually it's Ran who bought this cake. Considering it was too much so I bring it here" Shinichi explained.

While they are enjoying the dessert ,suddenly Shinichi's cellphone ringing and Jodie-sensei's name displayed on the screen.

"Emm...please excuse me for a while"

"Hello Jodie-sensei" Shinichi answered.

"Oh Boss. Sorry for disturbing you but we've got a big problem" Jodie-sensei said.

"What is it?"

"It's about The Black Organization. Although we have caught them all but..."

"But what?"

"We have yet capture the head of the organization"

"What? I thought we have caught them all"

"I also didn't expect it would be like this. For the time being can you protect Ai-chan.I'm afraid they will try to hurt Ai-chan"

"Okay.I'll protect her. Thanks for the information Jodie-sensei"

"No problem,Boss"

After he ended the call he was only able to release the heavy sigh. He then returned to the table.

"Who's calling?" Shiho asked.

"Err...Ran. She asked me if I could invite you to go to school together" Shinichi said.

"Huh?"

"Haibara,I'll protect you no matter what will happen"

"Why do you say so?Did something happen?"

"Err...nothing happen. Hakase,I'll go home first. Make sure you lock the doors and windows before going to bed" Shinichi said as he went home.

"What wrong with him?" Shiho asked herself.

"Did you say something , Ai-kun?" Hakase asked

"Nothing. Let me help you clean up the table"

Shiho could only hope that he was not involved in the case involving The Black Organization. She didn't want the person she love hurt because of her.


	5. Chapter 5

AT TEITAN HIGH SCHOOL...

"Good morning everyone" Ran and Sonoko said.

"Good morning. Where's Shinichi? You always go to school together with him right?" one of Shinichi's friend asked.

"Eh?I thought he had went to school" Ran said.

"Don't say that he disappeared again" one of Shinichi's friend said.

"What are you talking about?" Shinichi said from the back.

"Why are you late?" Ran asked.

"Seems like we have a new couple in our class" one of Shinichi's friend said.

"Cut it out. She's just my friend" Shinichi said.

"Okay everyone.I've got an announcement" the class president said.

All eyes looked towards the class president.

"You know that our school anniversary will be held two weeks from now and our class has been chosen to participate in singing competition . The winning class can have a party in 5 star restaurants that have been specially reserved" the class president explained.

"Really?That's great"

"You know that our school anniversary and Valentine's Day was on the same day so they want the contestants to sing a duet so we need 2 people to sing the suggestions?" the class vice president asked.

"How about Miyano-san and Kudo-kun. Since they're just joined us this term, how about we give them the opportunity to be the main singer?" one of the student said making both of them startled.

"Agreed" everyone said.

"Wait a minure. We all know that I can't sing. Why do you want me competing on this competition." Shinichi said.

"It's all right. I'll asked some help from our teacher. All have been decided. Rehearsal will start this evening" the class vice president said.

"Ran,are you okay with this?" Sonoko asked.

"It can't be helped. Everyone agrees so I have to agree too" Ran said.

"Don't worry.I'll make sure he will not cheat on you" Sonoko said.

"It's okay. This just singing contest" Ran said while smiling.

AT HAKASE'S HOUSE...

THAT NIGHT...

Agasa Hakase just looked at Shinichi with strange look. This is the first time in his life to see Shinichi are learning about music. There are plenty of music-related books scattered on the table.

"Err... I ask you something?" Hakase asked.

"What?" Shinchi asked.

"Since when you are interested in music?" Hakase asked.

"Eh?Err... I'm just bored that's why I read these books" Shinichi answered.

"Actually he was selected to participate in the singing competition for the school anniversary" Shiho answered.

"Is it true?" Hakase asked and burst into laughter.

"Thank you for the information,Haibara" Shinichi said as he pouted.

"Your welcome.I'll go to take a shower first" Shiho said.

"Hakase,could you stop laughing please?" Shinichi asked angrily.

"Sorry.I didn't mean to. Are you going to sing solo?" Hakase asked.

"No. Since it will be held on the same day as Valentine's Day so it was duet"

"I see. Who's your partner?Is it Ran-kun?"

"If you want to know you should come to the anniversary.I'll go home first" Shinichi said as he headed to the main door.

"Shinichi wait" Hakase said.

"What's wrong?" Shiho asked from the back.

"Err...nothing. Ai-kun, do you know who's Shinichi's partner for the duet?"

"You will know on that day. I'll go to sleep. Good night,Hakase" Shiho said as she leave him alone in the living room.

Hakase could only lamented. Apparently he had to wait two weeks to find out the answer. He's just hope everything goes smoothly.


	6. Chapter 6

TWO WEEKS LATER...

The school annivery has finally arrived. Many people especially family and friends come to the anniversary. Agasa Hakase,The Sleeping Detective,Mouri Kogorou and their Osaka's friends,Hattori and Kazuha also come to this anniversary.

"Kazuha-chan,Hattori-kun,thanks for coming" Ran said.

"Thanks for inviting us. By the way,where's Kudo?" Hattori asked.

"Hump...as usual. Always asked about that detective brat" Kogorou said.

"Shinichi was at the backstage. He's getting ready for the performance" Ran said.

"Ran-kun, you didn't participate in this competition?" Hakase asked.

"It's Shinichi and Miyano-san who participate in this. Eh?Shinichi didn't tell you?" Ran asked.

"No. Ai- I mean Shiho-kun also didn't tell me anything" Hakase said.

"Miyano-san?Who is she?"Kazuha asked.

"She's our new classmate. She's so beautiful and mature. You will know her later. Let's take our seat" Sonoko said as they take their seat.

1 HOUR LATER...

"Finally we have come to the last couple. Represent the class 2 B Shinichi Kudo and Shiho Miyano" the MC said and when both of them went on the stage they were given thunderous applause especially from class 2 B.

NOTE: This is the lyric of the song. Enjoy it :D

Girl : I'm very curious, I'm curious about everything  
Why can't I go to sleep and can only see your face?  
Boy: I'm curious too, I'm curious about this heart  
Why is it that when I see you, laughter comes out first?

Girl : When my friends are together and they mention you  
Why do I get so excited and want to hear more?  
Boy : If only you are there, I become someone else  
And I make random, awkward jokes

Girl : Honestly, this feeling is so strange  
Is this what it feels like to be on top of a cloud?  
Boy : Is it like this, are we like this?  
If you feel the same way, have we already started?

Both : I like you very very much  
Boy : I think I came to love you  
Girl : I want to say the same thing  
But is it okay if I do that? Should I wait a bit more?

Both : I also like you very very much  
Boy : Honestly, this is the first time I'm feeling like this  
I will wait more  
Girl : (will you wait more)  
Boy : I will be here  
Girl : (will you be here)  
Boy : We are already feeling the same way

Girl : What do you like about me? That's what I'm curious about  
Since when did I live in your heart?  
Boy : I'm curious too, I'm curious about your heart  
Whether you really like me and not hate me?

Girl : There are so many pretty girls  
So is it true that you really only see me?  
Boy : Many handsome guys  
Girl : (who?)  
Boy : are by your side  
Girl : (where?)  
Boy : So how are you coming to me girl

Girl : Honestly, I keep imagining us  
Boy : (imagining)  
Girl : This kind of feeling is so suspicious  
Boy : Underneath the same sky  
Girl : (underneath the same sky)  
Both : We're thinking the same thoughts  
I think we can say the same things too

Both : I like you very very much  
Boy : I think I came to love you  
Girl : I want to say the same thing  
Both : But is it okay if I do that? Should I wait a bit more?

Both : I also like you very very much  
Honestly, this is the first time I'm feeling like this  
Boy : I will wait more  
Girl : (will you wait more)  
Boy : I will be here  
Girl : (will you be here)  
Both : We are already feeling the same way

Girl : Who likes who more? Do I like you more?  
Boy : That's not important to me  
Girl : If I extend my hand, will you never let go?  
Boy : I won't let go of your hand forever

Girl : I like you very very much  
Boy : Honestly, I already love you  
Girl : I can say the same thing but  
Both : Why do I keep shaking, why am I keep hesitating?

Both : No I love you, you  
Now I will tell you everything of my heart  
Boy :Will you believe in me  
Girl : (I'll believe in you)  
Boy : In my love  
Girl : (in this love)  
Both : Let's walk together side by side  
The two of us

All the audiences who heard their songs were very impressed with their performance. Each byte in the lyrics as if they are expressing their feelings for each other. After they finished performing all the audience stood up and gave them the most thunderous applause.

AT THE BACKSTAGE...

"Both of you was so amazing" Kazuha said.

"You're right. Good job both of you" Ran said with a smile.

"I didn't know you can sing very well" Kogorou said.

"Yeah.I didn't know that you can sing. I thought you're a tone deaf" Hattori said.

"Thank you so much,Hattori" Shinichi said as he pouted.

"They are about to announce the winner. Come on" Sonoko said.

"Good luck both of you" they said as they leave to the main hall.

"This is the most thrilling time. We'll announce who the winner of singing contest for this year. The winner of singing competition for this year is...SHINICHI AND SHIHO COUPLE FROM CLASS 2 " the MC said then all the students from class 2 B surge of joy and applause given by the audience and participants competing.

"For the highlight on this day what if we told them to kiss" the MC said making both of them startled.

"No. Kudo-kun is Ran-chan boyfriend" Kazuha said loudly.

"That's right. They cannot kiss" Sonoko said.

"Both of you stop it please" Ran said.

"KISS!KISS!KISS!" the audience said.

Shinichi then kissed her on the cheek making all the audience screaming with joy. Shiho looked at Shinichi with a puzzled face. Shinichi also feels confused why he didn't hesitate to kiss her cheek and why his heart beat faster when he look at Shiho's face. He felt there was something wrong with his feelings. Feelings that he never had when he was with Ran.

"What is this feelings?" Shinichi asked himself.


	7. Chapter 7

AT THE FAMILY RESTAURANT...

"Congratulations Shinichi-kun,Shiho-kun" Hakase said.

"But I'm curious. How it is all of a sudden you can sing?" Hattori asked.

"I learned from our music teacher. I also made some reference from my mom's music book" Shinichi said.

"Allow me to introduce our new classmate. Hattori-kun,Kazuha-chan this is Shiho Miyano-san. Miyano-san,this is Hattori Heiji and Kazuha Toyama. They are our friends from Osaka" Ran said.

"Nice to meet you" Kazuha and Hattori said.

"Nice to meet you. Please excuse me for a while" Shiho said as she left the table.

"Her personality is quiet cool but she is a nice person" Ran said.

" I still can't accept that" Kazuha said.

"What are you talking about?" Hattori asked.

"How come you kiss another girl in front of your girlfriend" Kazuha said to Shinichi.

"That's can't be forgiven" Sonoko said.

"G-G-GIRLFRIEND? What do you mean by that" Kogorou asked angrily.

"It's not true. Right,Shinichi ?" Ran asked.

"Excuse me for a while" Shinichi said as he left the table.

"Wait. I haven't finished talking to you" Kogorou said.

Hattori followed Shinichi from behind. He then saw Shinichi was sitting on the bench and he could see that there's something bothering Shinichi's mind.

"This is the first time I see you like this. Is it due to the incident at the school just now?" Hattori asked.

"I suddenly felt a strange feeling when I kissed her cheek" Shinichi said.

"Don't tell me that you like her"

"I don't know. I'm just confused"

"I think you should ask for advice from someone that has more experienced in this"

"You're right"

"Good luck for you,Kudo-kun"

THAT NIGHT...

AT SHINICHI'S HOUSE...

Shinichi couldn't sleep that night. He was not sure why Shiho's face always playing in his mind. While he was preoccupied thinking about her feelings suddenly the phone rang.

"Hello" Shinichi said.

"SHIN-CHAN" said the voice as she shouts.

"M-Mom, do you need to shout. What is it?"

"I've saw it" Yukiko said.

"Saw what?"

"I didn't know about you good at singing. I never thought my genes flow in yourself as well"

"How do you know about this?"

"Hakase had told me everything. He had sent me your singing video and your video kissing with Ai-chan"

" Mom,can I ask you something?"

"What,Shin-chan?"

"What it means if we feel a strange feeling in us when we look at someone. My heart beats faster than usual when I look at her face"

"Shin-chan, do you not realize that you love her. All the feelings that you feel is the evidence that you love her"

"But what about Ran. She been waiting for me to return for many years. How could I leave her just like that?"

"Do you know that love cannot be forced. The feeling that you feel right now might give you a clue about who is your true angel"

"You're right. Thanks mom. I think I already know who is my angel"

"That's great. As a mother, I will pray for your luck,Shin-chan"

Shinichi had determined to express everything to Ran and Shiho and he wants to protect his angel from being hurt by others and he wants to be with his angel forever.


	8. Chapter 8

AT THE UNKNOWN PLACE...

"Did you find her?" asked The Black Organization boss.

"Yes. What do you want me to do with her?" the man asked.

"Kill her"

"I got it" the man said as he leave the room.

"Sweet dream,Sherry"

AT HAKASE'S HOUSE...

"Hakase, where's Haibara?" Shinichi asked.

"She went out to buy something" Hakase said.

"Alone?"

"Yes"

"I've told you not to let her out alone"

"Why?Is there something happen?"

"I'll go find her first" Shinichi said as he left Hakase's house.

AT THE BEIKA PARK...

Shiho were sitting on the bench while enjoying a refreshing breeze. Shiho like to go there because it is quiet and suitable for relieving stress.

"Is that you,Sherry?" a voice asking from behind.

"Jodie-sensei, what are you doing here? I thought you had return to America" Shiho said.

"I still have something to do here. By the way,do you come here alone?" Jodie-sensei asked.

"Yes"

"I already tell him to protect you. Why did he let you go out alone"

"Him? What do you mean by protect me?"

"Didn't he told you anything about that case?"

"No. Is there something wrong?"

Jodie-sensei tells everything that she had told to Shinichi. Shiho can only tremble when hearing about that case.

"Now I know why he did not tell you about this" Jodie-sensei said.

"But it still can't be forgiven. It is as if he risked his own life for others" Shiho said angrily.

"Did you know that if someone is willing to risking their lives for others, it means that person is very special to him"

"You mean if he is willing to protect me meant I was the most special person for him?"

"Yes"

"Impossible. You also know that he has had his own special person"

"You know that love can changed. How about you ask it to him yourself so that there will be no misunderstandings"

"I'll try my best. Thank you, Jodie-sensei"

"Let me send you home"

While they were on their way back to Hakase's house , they do not realize that someone is getting ready to kill Shiho by car so that it looks like an accident. Shinichi who realize that there is a speeding car and he rushed towards Shiho's direction.

"WATCH OUT!" Shinichi shouted and he pushed her to the edge making himself get hit by the car.

"Kudo-kun,are you okay? Hang in there" Shiho said while crying.

"I love you"

That was the last word uttered by Shinichi before unconsciousness .Haibara could only shed tears while embracing Shinichi weakening body.

"KUDO-KUN!"

"I'll call the ambulance" Jodie-sensei said.

After several minutes, the ambulance come and he rushed to the Beika Hospital.


	9. Chapter 9

AT HAKASE'S HOUSE...

"WHAT? Okay I'll go there as fast as I can" Hakase said and he rushed to his car.

AT BEIKA HOSPITAL...

The surgery light blinked. Shiho anxiously rubbed her hand as she paced back and forth in front of the glass door. A hand on her shoulder make jump. She turned around and saw Jodie-sensei.

"I have inform Hakase about the incident. He will arrive shortly. Let's sit or you'll pass out" Jodie-sensei said and they both take a seat.

"Will he be alright? Will he die?" Shiho asked.

" Nothing will go wrong. You probably know Shinichi better than I do. He's strong right?"

"If something happens to him I-I wouldn't be able to live with that" tears spilled down her face.

"Don't say that" Jodie-sensei comforting her.

"Ai-kun,are you all right? Did you get hurt?" Hakase asked after arriving there.

"It's not me. It's Kudo-kun. It's my entire fault. He risked his life for me. I should've been the one that was injured but Kudo-kun took the blow" Shiho covered her face and sobbed loudly.

"Don't cry. We know Shinichi. He's tough. He'll make it. Believe in him. We have to hope" Hakase said while comforting Shiho.

Just then the surgery light blinked off and the glass door opened. The doctor,interns and nurse came out.

"Doctor how is he?" Hakase asked.

"He'll be fine" The doctor answered.

Shiho exhaled loudly in relief. Her knee felt weak and she stumbled back. Luckily Jodie-sensei was behind her.

"Luckily you've bought him here faster. If he had been just a few minutes late he could've die" The doctor said.

"Thank you for saving his life" Hakase said.

"Hakase, can I stay?" Shiho asked.

"You should go home and rest" Jodie-sensei said.

"Please. I want to" she asked.

"Okay. Take care of Shinichi. I'll be back the next morning" Hakase said and he and Jodie-sensei went home leaving Shiho alone in the patient room.

Shiho sat by his bedside. Shinichi's eyes were closed and his face was very pale. Tears welled up in her eyes. She carefully tucked the blanket over Shinichi and grabbed his slightly cold hand. Her eyes searched his face and her bottom lips trembled.

"It's all my fault. I'm so sorry" Shiho leaned his forehead to his hand and silently cried.

Shinichi opened his eyes. He was in darkness. The only light was coming from outside the hallway. He had no idea where he was. He tried to sit up but instantly felt splitting pain in his head. He moaned and touched his bandaged head.

"What happened? Where am I and why does my head hurt so much?" Shinichi asked himself.

The door opened and he looked towards it. Shiho stepped inside with a water jar. Her eyes widened at the sight of him awake.

"Kudo-kun" she quickly ran over.

He had strange look on his face. She worriedly examined his face.

"Are you okay?What's wrong? Do you need something?" Shiho asked but he just stare at her.

A horrible idea come into her mind.

"Don't tell me that you've lose your memory. Kudo-kun,do you remember what happened right?" Shiho asked.

A flashback of the incident entered his mind.

"I remember" Shinichi whispered and Shiho sighed in relief.

"Does Hakase know you were here?" Shinichi asked.

"Yes. He'll back tomorrow. Kudo-kun,why did you save me?" Shiho asked.

"Do you regret me coming to save you?"

"Yes I do. Look at you. You're in the hospital because of me. Look at yourself and tell me that you don't regret it"

"I don't"

"You're lying"

"ENOUGH! If you keep blaming yourself for what happened, you can go back now. I'm fine. The worst thing that could happen to me is something happening to you because I love you"

Shiho's heart melted at his confession words that were thrown at her. Shinichi crossed his arms and scowled but his expression changed instantly when he heard Shiho crying. He sat up, flustered at the unexpected burst of emotions.

"Haibara, stop crying please"

Witout thinking she wrapped her arms around his neck. His eyes widened in surprise.

"I'm sorry. I promise I won't put you in danger. Thank you for being alive.I'm so grateful" Shiho said while crying.

Shinichi could only smiled. He wrapped one arm around her and held her closely.


	10. Chapter 10

AT BEIKA HOSPITAL...

The next morning as soon as the visiting hours began, Agasa Hakase and Jodie-sensei came to the hospital. The room opened and they could only shook their head while smiling looking at them. Shiho and Shinichi were asleep in the same bed. Shinichi's arm was under Shiho's head and she were snuggled against his shoulder. His head was turned her way and her forehead was near his lips.

"Let them sleep. They probably had a long night" Jodie-sensei said.

"Let's go get some breakfast at the cafe" Hakase suggest and they left the two couple.

30 MINUTES LATER...

Shiho's eyes fluttered open. The first thing she saw was a blue and white pattern. Confused, she leaned back and looked up to see Shinichi's peaceful sleeping eyes widened.

"How did we end up sleeping together" Shiho asked herself.

Just then Shinichi stirred. Slowly his eyes opened. Shiho's gaze shifted back up to his eyes. She and Shinichi stared at each other for a second then both of them reacted at the same time. She jumped off from the bed and he sat up.

"Ouch" Shinichi touched his head.

"Are you all right?" Shiho asked as she put her hand on his head.

The two of them met eyes again. Shiho quickly looked away and stepped back. Shinichi cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Err...I'll go see if Hakase's here" she ran out of the room.

Shinichi reached out to hold her back but she were already gone. His body slumped in disappointed and he sighed heavily. He lay back down and stared at his arms. He could still feel her in them. She had fit perfectly in his arms.

TWO AND A HALF WEEKS LATER...

AT SHINICHI'S HOUSE...

Shinichi was allowed to discharge from the hospital. Agasa Hakase quickly opened the door to the house.

"Careful" Hakase said.

Shiho were holding onto Shinichi's arms. He stepped inside the house and took a deep breath.

"Being home feels good. I never knew I'll miss it so much" Shinichi said.

"Do you need anything? Medicine? Food?" Hakase asked.

"I just want to sleep" Shinichi answered.

"Get a plenty of rest. Ai-kun, help him to his room" Hakase said.

"I'm fine. I can walk on my own" he headed upstairs by himself.

"I'll cook him some porridge" Shiho said.

2 HOURS LATER...

Shinichi woke up. The sun was long down. He checked the clock.

"What time is it was now. It's nearing 5 p.m"

Shinichi sat up. His head twanged with subtle pain but he ignored it. Shiho were on her way up when the door to Shinichi's room opened. Shinichi stepped out.

"You woke up already. Do you need anything. You need to take you medicine though. I'll bring up your food and medicine. Rest in your room" Shiho said and she went back downstairs.

5 minutes later she came up with porridge and his pills. She softly knocked and she stepped inside. She sat the tray on the bed next to him.

"I hope your taste hasn't changed" Shiho said as she sat on the bed.

"I'll eat well" Shinichi said as he stirred the porridge.

"Kudo-kun,did you remember the words that you said to me when you were hospitalized?"

"What?"

"You said that you...you love me. Is it true?"

Shinichi stop stirring the porridge. He gently turned Shiho towards him.

"It's true.I really love you.I want to be with you forever because you're my true angel" Shinichi confessed.

Tears blurred her he tilted her face towards him. He searched her eyes and saw her tears. Their eyelids started to slip down and their lips almost touched. Suddenly...

"WHAT ARE YOU BOTH DOING?" a voice from behind shouted making both of them paused.


	11. Chapter 11

"WHAT ARE YOU BOTH DOING?" a voice from behind shouted making them paused.

"So-Sonoko, since when you've been there?" Shinichi asked.

"Since you confessed your feeling towards Miyano-san" Sonoko said.

"Did Ran also here?Did she heard it?"

"Yes and she heard it. How dare you. Did you know that she had waited for you to return for many years but you dare to leave Ran for another woman" Sonoko said angrily.

"Where is she?"

"Hakase is comforting her. She's very shocked about your confession. I couldn't forgive you for this" Sonoko said as she left the room.

"Suzuki-san, wait" Shiho tried to stop her from leaving but Shinichi held her hand tightly.

"Don't worry. I'll talk to her later"

THE NEXT DAY...

"I'm going to school first. Make sure you get plenty of rest" Shiho said.

"Haibara wait" Shinichi said making Shiho stop from leaving the room.

Shinich then stood in front of Shiho making her heart beating so fast. Seconds later she could feel Shinichi's lips was on her forehead.

"This is for good luck" Shinichi said while smiling.

Shinichi lowered his head and pressed his lips against her lips. Shiho's eye lids started to slip down. His lips felt perfectly matched on hers. Just then without knocking Agasa Hakase entered the room making them broke the soft kiss.

"S-Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt you both but Ai-kun, you're gonna late for school" Hakase said.

"Okay. Take care, Kudo-kun" Shiho said before leaving.

"I didn't know that you was such a good kisser" Hakase tease him.

"Shut up. I'm going to take some rest. Can you leave me alone" Shinichi said.

"Okay. I'll cook you some food" Hakase said as he left the room.

AT TEITAN HIGH SCHOOL...

"Can we meet after school? There's something I want to discuss with you" Ran asked Shiho.

"Okay" Shiho said.

"Meet me at Pandora Cafe after school"

"Is it related to Kudo-kun?" Shiho asked.

"You will know later" Ran said.

AT THE CAFE...

"What you would like to discuss with me?" Shiho asked.

"I will let Shinichi go to you" Ran said.

"You're kidding right?"

"No. I'm serious. Hakase's words have a point"

"What did Hakase said to you?"

THE PREVIOUS DAY...

Ran run towards the hut in the Shinichi's backyard. She burst into tears. Her heart feel very pain when listening Shinichi's confession not towards her but to another woman.

"Can I sit here?" a voice asked.

"Hakase. Sure" Ran answered.

"You must have heard Shinichi confession right?" Hakase asked.

"I was a fool. Why should I fell in love with someone who don't love me"

"It's not your fault. Sometimes love cannot be forced. Everyone is entitled to love and to be loved. But we don't know other people heart. Whether that person love us or not. Perhaps there may be another men that are suited for you better than Shinichi out there"

"I understand . Thanks for the advise, Hakase"

"You need to believe in love power"

"I will"

AT THE CAFE...

"I'm sorry. It feels like I have snatched him from you" Shiho said.

"It's okay. I'm envious of you. Having someone who reciprocate your love with a whole heart. I hope you will make Shinichi happy" Ran said.

"I promise. Thank you, Mouri-san. You're such a good girl. I hope you will find someone who will love you back with his whole heart" Shiho said as she hugged Ran.


	12. Chapter 12

Summer has arrived. Shinichi decided to invite Shiho and Hakase went to his family villa at Karuizawa. His parents also will return from America and they can spend their holiday together as a family.

IN THE TRAIN...

"Are you cold?" Shinichi asked.

"A little bit" Shiho answered.

Shinichi then cuddle Shiho making her blushed.

"This way you won't feel cold anymore" Shinichi said.

"Thanks" Shiho said with a smile.

Shiho gazed up at him. Shinichi looked down and locked eyes with her. The time seemed to slow down as both of them gazed into each other eyes.

"I've never realized that he had such amazing eyes" Shiho said to herself.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Shinichi asked.

"Nothing"

A couple hours later, the train fell silent. They both had fallen asleep. Shiho had fallen asleep on Shinichi's shoulder. His head was on top of hers and his hand was on top of hers. They were asleep until they reached Karuizawa.

AT THE VILLA...

"Hakase, thanks for coming" Yusaku said.

"No problem. Besides it's good to spend this summer with family right" Hakase said.

"Come in. You all must be tired right. I'll prepared special dinner for all of you" Yukiko said.

"Make sure you didn't burnt the kitchen" Shinichi said.

"Of course not" Yukiko said.

"Let me help you" Shiho said.

"Thank you Shiho-chan" Yukiko said with a smile.

That night, they having great dinner. Yusaku and Yukiko didn't stop from praising Shiho for her cooking skills. Yukiko also always teasing Shinichi that he had find suitable bride to him making the couple flustered. After dinner he brings Shiho heading up the hill located near the villa. It was so romantic atmosphere and can be very comforting place. They sits on the bench under the tree.

"It's beautiful" Shiho said while smiling.

"Did you know that you're the first person that I brought coming to this place" Shinichi said.

" You must've brought Mouri-san here. She's your girlfriend right"

"She's not my girlfriend. She's just my childhood friend. Besides now I have found a beautiful angel that always there when I was in trouble. I will not let go off the angel to anyone because I love her so much. I want to always be with him forever. Shiho Miyano, you're my angel" Shinichi confessed while holding Shiho's hand.

Shiho couldn't help herself from crying. Tears welled up in her eyes. She's very touched hearing Shinichi confession towards her.

"Why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?" Shinichi asked.

"No. It's just that I feel very touched. Thank you for your confession, Kudo-kun" Shiho answered.

Shinichi could only smiled. He wiped the teardrop off from Shiho cheeks with his palm.

"Kudo-kun, actually I have something that I want to give it to you" Shiho said.

"What is it?"

"Your birthday was just around the corner right so just consider it as your birthday gift"

"Okay"

Without hesitation Shiho giving away a kiss on Shinichi's lips making Shinichi froze. His eyes were wide opened. Since there was no reaction from Shinichi, once again Shiho kiss his lips but he still remain frozed.

"Don't just frozed" Shiho said as she softly hit his lips with her finger making him conscious again.

"I didn't know what to say. This is the most valuable presents that I had ever received. Thanks Haibara"

Then, Shinichi pressed his lips against hers. This time the kiss was slow and passionate. The way he was kissing her made her feel light headed but incredibly happy.

"I'm so glad we know each other's feelings. This is the best feeling I've experienced and it'll be the best moments in my life. I love you, Kudo-kun" Shiho said.

"Me too" Shinichi said and they continued kissing under the beautiful moonlight.


	13. Chapter 13

EPILOGUE

10 YEARS LATER...

AT BEIKA HOTEL...

Reunion ceremony that being held for the ex-student of Teitan High School is very lively especially the table for all ex-student from class 2 B.

"Congratulations Sonoko. I heard that you'll get married at end of this year"one of her friends said.

"That's right. Here is our invitation" Sonoko said as she showed her wedding invitation.

"Wow. Your husband was so handsome"

"It's true. Makoto-san was very cool in this picture" Ran said.

"Of course. By the way Ran, when you want to get married with Shinichi?"Sonoko asked.

"I can't marry him" Ran said.

"Why not?" Sonoko asked.

"Sorry I'm late" Shinichi said.

Shinichi came while holding a girl aged between 4 years old. All eyes looking directly at the woman who was at his side. They seem to have known the woman.

"Kudo-kun,who are they?" one of his friends asked.

"Allow me to introduce. This is my wife, Shiho Miyano and this cute little girl is my daughter,Kudo Aihara" Shinichi said while holding Shiho's hand.

"You're married? When?" Sonoko said.

"4 years ago when we was studying in London. This is the proof" Shinichi said while showing his wedding photo from his phone.

"Wow,you both look so gorgeous" one of their friends praised.

"Ran,did you know about this?" Sonoko asked.

"Yes. I often go to their house to play with Aihara-chan. Right,Aihara-chan?" Ran said.

"Yes" Aihara said while smiling.

"She's so cute. I never thought that you would marry Miyano-san and Miyano-san appearance was so different with her appearance 10 years ago. You're so beautiful" one of his friends said.

There is no doubt Shiho appearance was so different with her appearance 10 years ago. Shiho now have brown-wavy long hair and her face and behaviour accentuate her motherhood nature.

"Let have some fun today" Said one of his friends.

All their friends already started heading their own way. Ran has become a successful lawyer while Sonoko has begun to open his own boutique. Shinichi has become a famous detective while Shiho has become a successful doctor. Their Osaka's friends, Hattori Heiji had married to Kazuha. He also has become a famous detective in Osaka and soon he will be called a father because Kazuha was pregnant their first baby boy.

AT NIGHT...

AT SHINICHI'S HOUSE...

Shinichi goes into the bedroom and he saw Shiho was lying in bed.

"You haven't sleep yet?" Shinichi asked while hugging Shiho's waist.

"Not yet. Where's Aihara?" Shiho asked.

"She slept with her grandparents. Don't worry" Shinichi said.

After Yusaku retired they had moved to Japan again and now they often spend their time with their cute granddaughter.

"I think I was the most lucky person in this world. I've been given a cute girl as Aihara and a loving and handsome husband like you" Shiho said while pinching Shinichi's nose.

"I also want to thank you because you are willing to be my wife and willing to give birth to our child. As my thanks present, how about we go on honeymoon?"

"Honeymoon?"

"Yes. Maybe our honeymoon this time we can give Aihara new little brother or maybe we can make one now" Shinichi said as he turn off the light.

I LOVE YOU MY SWEET ANGEL

THE END.


End file.
